


Everything Changes

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anal Virgin Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Brother/Brother Incest, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: It's a long time coming but the boys eventually figure out they want each other.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Everything Changes

Everything Changes  
Pairing: Dean + Sam

Author: khorybannefin

Word count: 4324

Summary: Accidents lead to suspicions. Suspicions lead to experiments. Experiments lead to evidence. Evidence leads to conclusions.

Warnings: oral sex, anal sex, Wincest

They say everything changes. Somewhere between Dean admitting to Sam that he’d enjoyed being a torturer in Hell and Sam coming back without a soul things had changed between them. It was as though they’d gone past a place where the regular concept of “sin” applied and into something darker. Everything was fair game, and only the most extreme could be considered evil. Honestly, compared to what they fought anymore they were practically saints on the good to evil scale.

Dean wasn’t sure when the game started between him and Sam. It had been going on for a while. It was the occasional thing at first, until both of them realized it was effecting the other. Then the frequency started increasing. The tension building until it was only a matter of time.

First they’d ended up in a particularly bad motel after a vamp hunt, covered in blood and filth. Sam made for the shower and didn’t check the amenities first. Ten minutes later he came out of the shower, a cloud of steam curling around every golden wet inch of him as he complained there were no towels. Of course Dean had seen Sam post shower before. But he hadn’t seen him bare frontal since pre puberty and he couldn’t help staring for a few seconds. He knew his brother attracted women. Boy was built like an ox. But damn if he wasn’t hung to match.

More disturbing was how instantly arousing that was, and how instantly upset Dean was that he wasn’t upset. He was practically starting at the little brother he’d all but raised from six months old and having thoughts he’d only ever seen in porn. Only now it was starring his godlike baby brother and his stunningly large cock. Dean got hard so fast it hurt. He coughed harshly and spun to hide his reaction that time and practically ran for the front desk to get towels, taking the time to wrestle his libido before going back into the room, eyes averted, and throwing a towel across the room.

The second time was Sammy walking in on him with his evenings romp. He didn’t remember her name now but he had a thing for redheads and she was running the bar at the local place, but only the early shift. Low rise jeans and a crop top got his attention right after the hair. Lord knows he liked a good flirtation and she played along like an expert. The ink and piercings didn’t hurt either. In fact, they should have been a clue of what was to come later. Sam had said he’d be out researching so dean took her back to the motel.

She’d been kinky, of course, so Dean had her cuffed to the shower rod and was taking her in the ass. How Sammy hadn’t heard the dirty talk the girl was screaming Dean still didn’t know, but he came through the door like he was looking for the can. Dean was so startled he yanked out of her and turned around, showing Sammy full flag and the reamed hole of his “date”. Sam looked at both and made a sound like he’d been gut punched. He turned a strangled shade of fuchsia, choked out an apology, and bolted. By the time Dean got rid of the girl, which didn’t take long, he found Sam sitting on Baby’s trunk. Sam closed the laptop suspiciously fast and blushed when Dean walked up, but the quick suggestion of dinner bypassed the awkward conversation. Dean had never seen Sam look more relieved to avoid dealing with a situation between them. Sam was always the one to talk about their feelings and share what was going on. Nope. Sam was more than happy to deny anything had happened.

Except Dean had a sneaking suspicion that little brother had liked what he’d seen. Maybe liked it as much as Dean had liked seeing Sammy exposed. Really only one way to find out. If both of them were mature they would have just asked. But really, how was that conversation supposed to go?

*Hey bro? Do you like cock?*

*Well yeah, but I’m really kinda hot for yours specifically.*

*Right? I didn’t think I was gay but some hardcore incest is sounding really good right now.*

*Yeah to me too. Why don’t you come over here and ride my dick.*

Dean would have died laughing if that didn’t sound like exactly the conversation he actually wanted to have. But he couldn’t guarantee that was how that would go. He didn’t know for sure, and he wasn’t going to bring it up until he knew.

So at that point both the brothers suspected, but neither had proof. So they set about ambush scenarios designed to trap or trick the other into reactions that would confirm those suspicions.

Dean would reach over the seat behind Sam, shoving his crotch in Sam’s face, and see what reaction it elicited. He was quite satisfied at the varied expressions, blushes, gasps, and sometimes uncomfortable shifting that would ensue. Sam, meanwhile, seemed to delight in walking around the motel room wearing as little as possible and insisted on applying lotion and such in a manner that gave Dean no choice but to take in a very full glimpse of what he was packing. Dean did no small amount of coughing and awkward shifting himself. Of course once they’d both gotten as much proof as they needed then it became a contest. Who’d give in first?

Funny enough, they tied.

Dean walked into the Sea Star Motel, room 7, carrying a bag of Chinese takeout. The entire motel was done in a tired, half ass beach theme. The fact that it was in Missouri just made it sad. All Dean could figure was the owner had some desperate wishful thinking. He closed the door, set the bag and the keys on the little cheap table in what passed for a kitchenette, and turned to get Sam’s attention. When his eyes actually found Sam he stopped cold.

Sam was laid out diagonally, to accommodate his height, on the far bed with his back towards the door. He was nude except for a pair of grey boxer briefs that were practically spray painted to the firm globes of his ass. That would have been bad enough, but it got worse, or better, depending on your perspective. The laptop was open on the bed in front of him. Figures were moving on the small screen. Dean didn’t look long enough to identify it because it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Sam was moving too. With headphones on he had obviously not noticed Dean come in. In Dean’s awkward silence the only sounds in the room were little whimpers and puffs of breath as Sam worked his hips against the mattress below him.

Dean stood frozen watching Sam fucking into the motel mattress, his little sounds of pleasure practically echoing in the room, and went lightheaded as blood rushed to his cock. He bent over, the erection trapped in his jeans really uncomfortable. He palmed himself, trying to adjust. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Sam’s ass, watching the muscles flex as they pushed down and forward. He listened to Sam, gasping and moaning, and gritted his teeth, eyes closed. Oh Sam was getting his jollies and here he was, dying, watching him do it. Well fuck that. Dean strode across the room and slapped Sam on the ass.

It was a very satisfying smack and Sam yelped, tearing off the headphones and slamming the laptop shut. He was blushing so hard it made his eyes glow like chips of pale green glass. Dean just glared, his own eyes emerald fire and the freckles across his nose prominent against his paler skin.

“Dean! I didn’t know you were back! I was just resear..”

“Oh don’t even.” Dean rolled his eyes, his tone obviously angry. “I know damn well what you were doing Sammy boy, and you fucking did it on purpose. I go out for dinner and just happen to come back to find you balls deep in porn? How stupid do I look?”

Sam at least had the grace to look embarrassed. He blushed again, but he was grinning, dimples in full force. He was also staring right at Dean’s crotch. Even in frustrated anger Dean’s erection hadn’t flagged. Sam’s smile gained a hint of smugness.

“I guess you liked it.”

“Don’t change the subject. That was bush league shit and you know it. I expected better from you Sam.”

“Better?” Sam asked, looking up into his older brothers face. He got on his knees in one fluid movement. “What better? Did you want moonlight and roses? Am I supposed to seduce you Dean?”

Sam was almost eye level with him while he was kneeling on the bed. Dean looked down into Sam’s eyes, then down the golden tanned muscled torso to the simply mammoth erection in his shorts, the front stained with precum. He swallowed hard. His own hard on throbbed painfully behind his zipper.

“You're…we're… Not supposed to do any of this at all. We’re brothers Sammy. Seduction isn’t even a factor in the wrongness here.”

“Dean,” Sam said, sounding slightly angry. “On the scale of wrong this isn’t even close. You’re my brother. I love you. I live every second of my life with you. I’ve died for you. So now I fucking want you and I refuse to feel bad about it. Tell me you don’t feel the same way. I dare you. But you better fucking mean it or I’m going to beat your ass.”

He couldn’t. He couldn’t even think about it really hard. He’d struggled with all the reasons why it was wrong weeks ago. He’d come to gross with it. Not peace, but some semblance of it. Basically he’d decided to ignore it in favor if his own selfish needs. Of course listening now he realized Sam’s argument was entirely too good. And just looking down at the boy there was no way he could deny it. Dean wanted his little brother, and damn his soul to hell but if that was wrong he was going to do it anyway. He didn’t even answer Sam, just dove on him.

Deans hands plunged into Sam’s hair on either side of his face as his mouth came down in a sudden kiss. That thick brown hair that Sam has inherited from their father. He insisted on keeping much longer than regulation. Dean thought he was thumbing his nose at their dad by doing it, but even after John passed he kept it. He pampered and promoted it too, worse than any girl. Now that Dean had his hands buried in it he appreciated every moment. Every soft strand clung to his roughened fingers and it was ridiculously sensual. It just added to the pleasure of the kiss. Their first kiss. Sam’s beautiful full mouth moving with his own in a heated dance of want too long denied. Damn but Dean wanted to kiss him all night.

Sam was startled by the suddenness of the kiss but recovered quickly, surging forward with something that sounded like a growl. Sam’s hands made short work of Dean’s jeans, the underwear going in the same motion. He gripped Dean’s hips at first to balance himself, but only for a few seconds. The kiss was intense, but it couldn’t last forever. Eventually it broke in a gasp as Dean went to strip out of his shirts. Halfway through the action Dean practically doubled over in a groan as Sam’s hand wrapped around his erection and pumped it.

“Jesus fuck!”

Dean wrestled the cotton the rest of the way off and looked down just in time to see Sam lick the drop off precum off the end of his dick. Sam looked up at him, eyes shining and smiling smugly as his tongue retreated into his mouth, making a little yummy sound.

“Smart ass. You’re not as cute as you think you are.”

“I think I’m adorable.” Sam replied with a wink, stealing one of Dean’s favorite lines. The elder Winchester rolled his eyes.

Dean was trying to sound tough but his voice was a little breathy. He wasn’t fooling Sam With the tough guy attitude and they both knew it. Dean made a narrow eyed expression and shoved Sam back on the bed. He followed the big moose down. If they were going to do this at least they could start on a semi even playing field. Of course the first order of business was getting Sam out of his shorts. Dean was not going to be the only one full naked. Besides, he wanted his hands on Sam as much as Sam wanted to touch him.

Sam actually slid his previous laptop off the bed and onto the threadbare carpet with a thump. He watched as Dean crawled into bed with him and immediately grabbed the waistband of his briefs, yanking them down and off. Sam didn’t fight him, and lapped up the look of desire on Dean’s face as his brother stared at his hard on. Dean licked his lips, like he tended to do when he was thinking. Sam reached down, fisting his cock and working it slowly, letting a pearl of wetness form on the dark red head. He watched Dean’s pupils blow out and the neglected dick between his legs jump in reaction.

“What’s on your mind Dean?” He asked, a small smile quirking his lips.

“Honestly?” Dean said, his voice rough. “I’m wondering how much of that monster cock I can swallow before you lose it.”

Sam wasn’t expecting an answer that blunt. He also wasn’t expecting an answer that dirty, coming out of his brother, to be that fucking hot. A groan punched out of him and he squeezed himself hard at the base, feeling his pulse throb hard through the vein running along the bottom. His eyes shut as he took a few breaths.

While Sam still had his eyes shut Dean put his hands on Sam’s shoulders and forced him back to lie flat on the bed. He leaned in, never hesitating, and used the heat that groan sent through him as motivation to give the best first blowjob of his life. His tongue started where Sam’s hand was still wrapped firmly around tortured flesh and ran flat and firm all the way up the base until he could dive the top of his tongue into Sam’s slit, taking that bead of precum and tasting his brother for the first time. It was salty and male, and most definitely Sam. Dean didn’t find it unpleasant at all. Sam’s reaction was good too. The younger brother gasping and whimpering as he watched Dean mouthing at his erection.

Dean grinned that deadly devil-may-care smile up at his own brother, looking him straight in the eye and sucking the boys entire head into his mouth, fast and hard. Sam’s hips came off the bed and both hands grabbed Dean’s hair as he cussed. Dean started taking him down, as far and fast as he could, and Sam was instantly writhing and bucking underneath him, trying unsuccessfully to force dean to some deep rhythm using the death grip in his hair. Dean was having none of it.

“Fuck…fuck…Dean…. FUCK!” Sam squirmed and clutched at the bedsheets, at his hair, at his own thighs. “I can't…i can’t stand it…stop…fuck…you gotta stop…I’m gonna cum…Dean…Jesus FUCK!”

Sam bellowed. His hands went to the back of Dean’s head and his entire body bowed off the bed. His impossibly hard cock hit the back of Dean’s throat and kept going before it exploded into hot streams of cum that seemed to go on for at least five straight minutes. Sam jerked and thrust and spasmed forever before he collapsed back down on the bed and his grip weakened enough for Dean to come up for air. Which he did with a huge gasp, eyes streaming. He swallowed convulsively for a minute then coughed, wiping his eyes.

“Holy shit dude!” Dean’s voice was ragged and hoarse, but he was grinning. Sam looked immediately ashamed.

“Oh god Dean! Your throat! I’m sorry!”

“Are you kidding? That was awesome! I’ve never seen anyone lose it like that. It was epic.”

“Well. Not to give you a swelled head or anything,” Sam said, running a hand through his hair with an embarrassed grin. “But that was seriously the best bj, and the best orgasm, of my life. Like by miles.”

“Well, we always knew I was good in bed.”

Dean looked smug. Sam just rolled his eyes, before sitting up and kissing him, thoroughly and with intention. Sam could taste himself mixed with Dean in the kiss and found he really didn’t care. He intended to taste a lot more of Dean in the very immediate future. He leaned closer.

“My turn.”

That was all the warning Dean got before dam very neatly reversed their positions and pinned him to the bed. Sam’s much larger hands had him by the wrists and his heavier weight was planted on Dean’s thighs just below his hips. Dean squirmed but didn’t move much. Sam’s answering grin was both smug and slightly predatory. He leaned in and kissed his brother again, with a little bit more ferocity.

“You know I’ve had dreams like this?” Sam asked as he ran his tongue up Dean’s throat. “Ever since I came back from Hell I’ve had dreams of holding you down. Sometimes to kill you, or just tell you off. Those went when the soul came back. But soul or no soul I dreamed of pinning you and fucking you. Bed, wall, floor, bent over a table or on Baby’s hood, didn’t matter. Just holding you down and fucking you until you screamed.”

Dean listened as San described this fantasy. His heart started to pound. He could feel his blood pulsing, and it seemed every beat made his dick jump where it stuck up between them. Sam’s voice got lower as he spoke and his eyes got darker. His pupils were blown out.

As Sam hit the end of his story not only could Dean not help the quiet moan that escaped him but he could also not fail to notice that, despite the very recent “epic” orgasm, recounting this fantasy had peaked Sam’s arousal again. Dean let out his little moan at the hotness of the tale Sam told and in response Sam leaned forward and slid the length of his hot cock all the way along the base of Dean’s. The moan was louder this time. Sam grinned.

Without breaking eye contact Sam released one of Dean’s wrists and pulled open the bedside drawer, taking out the bottle of lube he had stashed there. With the bottle clearly visible he pushed a knee between Dean’s legs and shoved them apart. His other leg joined the first until he was kneeling between Dean’s spread legs. For the first time Dean looked nervous.

“Uh Sammy?” Dean was eyeing the size of Sam. “I don’t think this is going to work.”

“Trust me Dean. Not only is this going to work but you will beg me for it. I promise.”

Dean looked skeptical but Sam hadn’t let him down before. Besides, he’d be damned if he was stopping now. The sound of the cap being popped gave him a thrill. He watched as Sam put a generous amount onto his fingers and spread it about a bit to warm it. Then Sam leaned in and started distracting him.

The kiss was long and intense, a war of lips and tongues. They spent minutes devouring each other. Sam licked and nibbled his way down Dean’s neck, biting and sucking a mark low enough to cover but still obvious. Dean’s nipples were very sensitive as Sam soon found out. Dean rutted his cock against Sam’s as Sam sucked hard at Dean’s nipples, smiling as Dean moaned.

Sam moved back up to Dean’s mouth, kissing him fiercely. Their hips moved together, the precum slick as their cocks rubbed. Sam nudged Dean’s legs a little further apart and reached down to stroke his lubed fingers around his brothers virgin hole. Dean gasped and tensed at the odd sensation.

“Relax Dean. We’re going to go slow. Trust me.”

“You damn well better.” He replied, the bravado only slightly false. “Or there’s no way you’re getting that giant thing anywhere near my ass, never mind in it.”

“Oooh don’t you worry,” Sam chuckled darkly. “By the end of tonight I plan to have you screaming my name and cumming with my cock buried balls deep in your ass. I’m going to absolutely ruin sex for you with anyone else.”

Again the dirty talk hit Dean right in the dick. He grabbed Sam by the hips and ground himself up into his brother. Sam moaned and slowly pushed the to of one finger past the first ring of muscle in Dean’s ass. Dean gasped, but Sam started kissing him and playing with his nipples in addition to rutting against him. Sam worked slowly and soon had two fingers working in his brothers ass, keeping pace with a slow pumping of his hips.

Dean’s eyes were closed and he was moaning. Sam twisted his fingers until Dean’s eyes flew open with a gasp. Sam smiled and hit it again. Dean moaned louder and pushed down against Sam’s fingers.

“Like that?” Sam asked, being coy.

“Fuck yes!” Dean rolled his hips. Sam worked a third finger in and twisted and worked his fingers, hitting Dean’s prostate until Dean was shuddering and cussing.

“God dammit Sammy! Either fuck me already or I’m just gonna cum right now!”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

Dean immediately regretted his words as Sam removed his fingers from his body. Then Dean watched as Sam spread lube over his cock, slicking it up and pumping it in his fist. Dean squirmed.

“That’s so fucking hot.”

“What?” Sam looked confused.

“You,” Dean said. “You and that horse cock all slicked up. Watching you stroke that thing is about the hottest thing I’ve ever seen.” Sam grinned at the compliment.

“Oooh just wait. It’ll get better.”

Sam leaned over and started to kiss Dean possessively. He licked and sucked and bit at Dean’s lips, while below he swirled the head of his lubed dick around and around Dean’s hole. Dean moaned into the kiss and tilted his hips up.

With that invitation Sam started pushing forward, the head of him disappearing past the first ring of muscle. Dean stiffened slightly and Sam paused. He nuzzled against his brother, and nipped his earlobe. Warm breath fanned across his cheek.

“Relax Dean,” he whispered. “I’ll go slow. I’m not going to hurt you.”

“I know you won’t,” Dean replied. “You’re just huge man. It’s gonna take a minute.”

It did take time. Slow thrusts, rests, withdrawals, and slow thrusts. Finally Sam’s hips nestled against against Dean’s muscled ass, his cock throbbing inside his older brother. Both of them groaned at the feeling.

“Fuck, Sam. You feel so fucking good.” Dean shifted his hips and Sam gritted his teeth.

“Dean,” Sam groaned. “I’ve gotta move.”

“Hell yeah you do. Come on Sammy. Fuck me like you mean it.”

Dean rolled his hips up and Sam groaned, pulling out and pushing back in. Dean grabbed his head and pulled him down to kiss him hard. Sam started to rock in and out of his brother and Dean rolled up to meet every thrust. Soon they were clinging to each other, groaning and sweating. Sam found Dean’s prostate and had him bucking and cussing.

“Jesus fuck Sam! I’m gonna cum!” Sam reached down and grabbed Dean’s erection, pumping it in time to his thrusts.

“Come on Dean. Fucking cum for me. Want to feel you cum with my cock buried in your ass.”

“Your filthy fucking mouth holy fuck yes!”

Dean came off the bed, cum shooting all over his stomach and chest, his hips bucking against Sam. Sam was groaning and trying to hold on, but feeling Dean clamp down on him and watching him explode was too much. He thrust as deep as he could and let go, his own orgasm spilling hot inside his older brother. He shook and jerked for ages before he could bring himself to withdraw.

Both of them moaned as Sam slid out and Dean could feel the trickle of his baby brothers cum dripping out of him. Somehow he didn’t find that disgusting, but satisfying, even knowing he’d probably not be comfortable sitting for awhile. Sam got up and got washcloths. Then they lay in bed, not cuddling but still together. Sam was the first to speak.

“Why did we wait so long?”

“Society man,” Dean shrugged. “Bunch of people who can’t mind their own business inflicting their morality on people for millennia. Medieval peer pressure.”

“Was it OK? You want to do it again?”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean went up on an elbow to look at Sam. “That was way too awesome not to do again, number one. And two, hell yes it was OK. Better than OK. Give me a few minutes and I’ll prove it.

Only this time I’m on top.”


End file.
